while i was gone
by chirushi chan
Summary: when daisuke gets back from a long trip riku and him get close maybe a little to close hmmmm i don't know maybe you should read and find out in "while i was gone"


Rain drops splashed against the darkly tented windows of the moving automobile as it trailed down the rocky dirt road. Daisuke pressed his forehead against the window as he stared blankly at the rain. "Honey" his mom said breaking the silence "don't smudge the glass please". Daisuke snapped from his trance and glanced at his mother threw the rearview mirror. His eye's once wide changed quite rapidly to the same bored look he just had a minute ago. I know I know but I'm sooooooo bored he wined as he kicked his feet up and down with his hands on his head and shook back and forth. Hehe Daisuke don't be such a baby his mom said with a giggle. But she could understand why he was so bored; they had been traveling for hours from their summer vacation in Kyoto, Japan to visit their cousins Syaka Nikagiya. Can you believe how big cousin Sano got, she asked tiring to lighten the mood. Uh…no Daisuke said in a depressed voice. Daisuke rolled his eyes and looked out the window once more to see once again the rain, but to his surprise he saw the city he lived in. his face lit up. YESSS, Daisuke bounced up and down in his seat. Nice to see that smile of you're again she grinned. Finally I can't wait to see rik…….. Daisuke grabbed his mouth noticing what he was just about to say. His mom glanced at Daisuke with that smirk moms get when they know something (I hate that face grrrrrr) what was that? Daisuke's face turned red as he uncovered his mouth and placed his hand behind his head with bright red cheeks. Nothing he said tiring to cover up what he said. But his mom wasn't condensed, owwww, I thought you said, ow I don't know R.I.K.U. Daisuke's face went rose red, wha…wha…wha…what he stuttered? Emiko's eyes went sharp. You did say Riku, didn't you? NO! he yelled. Aw that's cute you like Riku...sniff sniff you're getting so grown up. MOM! Daisuke covered his ears as his mom babbled on about when he was still a baby. Mom please stop. He begged her for mercy. Ok, ok I'll stop just remember she's a human, not a toy. Kay I got it he nodded.

Just then they pulled in the drive way to see Riku riding her bike past, but stopped to let them in the drive way. When she saw who was in the car she gave a smile as her eyes widened. He opened the door and stepped out the car and ran his hand through his cherry-brown hair. Before he even adjusted to the sun Riku jumped off her bike and rapped her arms around his neck. Daisuke I can't believe you're back, I missed you so much. She pulled back from the hug and looked at him and realized what she had just said. Daisuke went red and placed his hand behind his head. Um…. I missed you too, Riku. she began to blush as she pushed Daisuke back and ran towards her bike. I'm sorry but I have to go. Wait Riku… Emiko walked out side as Riku was leaving and stood in front of her. Riku, why don't you come inside for a moment? Daisuke walked up behind her. Um…that's not necessary, you see I was just leaving. Emiko wouldn't take no for an answer, ow come on just for a while we just got back. She pulled Riku off her bike and pushed her through the door, Daisuke fallowed. Riku walked in and looked around she had never been in Daisuke's house before. Wow this is a nice place she said as she glanced around the room. Thank you Emiko said as she led Riku into the living room. Why don't you take a seat, she said pushing Riku down in a chair. Would you like something to drink she offered. Um…sure that'd be nice she bowed her head. Emiko walked in the kitchen to make the drinks. Daisuke sat in the chair across the coffee table. So… how was you're trip she asked as she twirled her hair with her index finger. It was…….fun he said with a dull face. Liar liar she canted with a smile. Ok, it was sooooo boring. All we did was talk about the good old days he said making two peace signs and bent them up and down as a quote sign. Riku giggled, ow fun. You have no idea he said shaking his head. Just then Emiko walked in with three cups of tea as she placed them on the table and paced them out. Riku sniffed the tea and melted to the floor. Wow it smells great. Emiko smiled as she bobbed her crossed legs. My moms tea is the best Daisuke said with a grin ( I guess you could say he was proud of his mom's talent) Riku smiled and took a sip as soon as the warm liquid pressed against her full red lips she melted once more. The tasted of cinnamon and herbs ran down her throat. Mmm... It's delicious she said holding the cup only inches away from her mouth. Now Riku, Emiko said as she set her cup down tell us what's been going on while we were gone. Riku placed the cup down and cocked her head to the side. Well nothing special really, Sotoshi got contacts, Risa and I got a puppy, and we had our yearly cherry blossom festival. But that's pretty much it. So you got a puppy Daisuke asked. Yeah it's a Boston terrier. What's its name? Nami she acknowledged. Riku began to look around the room once more until her eye's came across a clock and she saw the time. Wow it's getting late. I should get going she said as she stood up and bowed, thank you very much Mrs. Niwa I had fun. No problem, would you like a ride home. No ma'am I have my bike. Then let Daisuke walk you home. I don't think he would Riku started….. I don't mind Daisuke interrupted as he looked a Riku. Emiko smiled and saw them to the door. Be home but 8:30 Daisuke Emiko yelled as she watched them walk down the street and they turned and waved as Riku pushed her bike.

Sorry bout my mom, she's kind of push. Riku placed her hand over her mouth and let out a giggle. I think she's got spunk the laughed. Yeah well try living with her Daisuke joked. You're horrible Riku joked back. What can I say SHE raised me? They both laughed. You know I really did miss you Daisuke whispered in her ear. Riku's face went fire red as her eyes widened. Wha...what did you say? I…I said I really missed you. Riku stopped. Why are you stopping daisuke asked?... I live right here silly, she said with a laugh. Ow yeah he laughed with her. Well I guess I should go, bye. Daisuke then turned around to walk away but as he did he felt a small hand press against his shoulder. Riku placed her head on his shoulder. She was so close to him he could feel her warm breath brush against his tender neck sending ripples up and down his spine. His breath became harder even though he tried to hide it, it was still noticeable, to Riku that is. Dai..suke I really missed you to and with that he did feel her breath or weight a pone his body any more. As he turned around he saw the door shut and riku was gone

2 B continued


End file.
